Eye's of a Killer
by BloodRaven800
Summary: No one saw it coming. Who would think that I, Jimmy, would finally snap and take my revenge on the people who hurt me? No one! I have finally decided that I will no longer wait for justice. I will take it. I will kill all who used and abused me.
1. Prologue

Eye's of a Killer

~Prologue~

For years I have suffered the constant bulling of the students of Peach Creek High. I'm so freaking pissed of it. I'm so tired of being the whim bag for the bullies. I hate them. I hate them all! So tomorrow, I will show these ingrates what I'm capable of. The real Jimmy, the Jimmy that they have created will be unleashed.

"Mwhahaha!"

I might as will go over my plans again; so it's fresh in my head.

Ok, so I will go into the school as usually. I won't draw any suspicion onto myself until lunch. I will take my back pack, which will be counseling my gun, to lunch. When sixth period starts, well….that's when the lovable Jimmy turns into a bloody killer. I am going to enjoy this so match.

So it leaves me with one question. Who will I kill first? Maybe it should be Kevin, or Nazz! I know! It will be that pig, Eddy.

God! It's already 10 pm. I better get to sleep because tomorrows going to be a long, beautiful day. I want to be well rested and freshly rested for tomorrow.


	2. Change of My Plans

* * *

'Change of My Plans'

* * *

"What?" I screamed into the phone. Damn that Eddy. I slowly regained control of myself, and spoke into the phone. "I'm very sorry, Thank you." I hung the phone up before the school secretary could answer.

Darn it, I hate it when my plans fail. I cant believe that pig Eddy. That stupid-head caused the septic tank to explode at school. I swear, he ruins everything, even my wonderfully beautiful plans. Damn him, damn that nagging…

"Jimmy, are you okay?" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked up at Sarah. She gave me a truly concerned look. She had beautiful eyes. It gave me a tingling feeling in my abdomen.

Oh, how I want her. To throw her on the ground and…

"Okay Jimmy, since you seem to be not feeling well…I'll be at the park with Johnny."

What! "Johnny? Why him?" My rage began to build. I managed to hide it, but my self control was failing fast.

"I'm glad you decided to speak. Anyway, Johnny and I are…um…sort of dating." My fragile heart broke. Her words hit me like the punches I used to suffer when my dad was an alcoholic. (Thank the stars he change or I might have had to kill him. I may still.) She should be mine. How dare that…that brat go out with the acorn boy. I swear to god. And then, I lost control.

"Get out." I heard myself say with pure disgust and rage.

"What?" She asked me, putting on that fake, disgusting face of pathicness. "I thought you would be happy for us. Why are you…"

I slapped her. I watch with pleasure as she hit the floor. A few seconds later she glared at me. I could tell she was angry. "What the heck…" I kicked her in the face. Tears flowed down her face as it mix with the blood from her mouth.

"I said get out you, you, you stupid brat!"

I could tell my words hurt her. She stumbled up and ran for the front door. I heard her sob all the way. It gave me unimaginable pleasure. I heard a slam, singling that she had left.

"Finally!" I said angerly.

I made my way to my closet where my dads pistol was. It was small police standard. Oh god, how I wanted to use a magnum, but use want you have. I guess…

Its too bad. I wanted to kill them at school, just to put blood on the administrations hands for removing me from the cheerleading squad. I wanted them to look bad. Damn that Eddy, now I have to do it here, in the cal da sac, where they can hide. How very annoying! Wait, I might need a knife. Something accrued to me as I retrieved the knife.

It could be a game of hide-and-go die! More fun for me! I'm smart. I **really** need to come up with better lines. Oh well, I will have time. But first I have a Sarah and Johnny to take care of. Those ingrates. How dare Sarah betray me! And how dare her for liking a dirty loony child who thinks a piece of firewood can talk.

I will show those pieces of crap who they pissed off. And to think, I wasn't going to kill them. How stupid of me. I imagined myself with Sarah. I imagined myself married, living in a mansion, overlooking a jungle, with her. We would have ponies, lots of ponies. We could have Johnny live with us. We would need a servant. But that will not happen now, because of Sarah. I will kill her.

* * *

I have TWO reviews! YAH!!! It's better than I excepted. Anyway, I may not update for awhile. I accedently deleted the chapters I had. So, I have to retype what I have.


	3. Blood and Sand

A/N: After a way to long hiatus, I have returned to continue this story.

Blood and Sand (Forever they will stay as Stains)

* * *

"Lalalala" I abandoned my rage to be delightful. Rage causes you to lose focus, and I can't lose focus in this time of blood. I should be proud of myself! I found that piece of wisdom on the internet. You know what, I am! I am proud of myself.

Walking down the street, I noticed that the roaches were going about their business. They have no idea that I, Jimmy, will be by and put a lovely Vengeance bullet through their skulls.

Vengeances Bullet?

Damn! I really need to have someone write my lines. Oh well, I will have enough time when I dispatch these… creatures to the pits of hell that they belong.

Must learn to control my wondering thoughts because I'm here! The Park, the lovely park where I, unfortunately, have to kill the people I was hoping to take with me when I go to Brazil. Oh well, plans change. I guess I could break one of the other Creekers, maybe Double D. He seems to be the weakest one. Maybe the death of everyone around him will break him. God, I love my superb ability to alter my plans.

"Hey Jimmy, what are you doing here! Haven't you hurt me enough?"

And there are my victims! One staring at me with tear stained eyes, the other glaring at me like he wanted to kill me. I couldn't help but smile.

"No, no I think I have done enough. You hurt me, Sarah, and now I plan on hurting you."

Johnny stood up then, as if to protect the little brat. "You have to go through me before you can get to her." He moved in front of Sarah in a defensive manner. "I won't let you hurt her."

I'm finding it difficult not to laugh. Abandoning my rage was the best idea in the world! Oh, how I love this new me! "Dear Johnny, how are you going to stop me? All you are is a simple tree hugger. You are a hippie. The fact that Sarah even likes you sickens me!" Wait, happiness is leaving me. Rage is coming. "I originally was planning to keep you two alive. But now you betrayed me. You must die."

Their staring at me with shocked expressions, didn't they see this coming? Damn them all. I can't be happy now. I'm pissed!

"You're crazy! I-I will tell on you. You're in big trouble, mister." Johnny said as continued to protect Sarah. She shook with fear. That brought a moment of pleasure, but it was absorbed by rage. I want to kill the fake ass bitch.

"How, if you leave Sarah, I will kill her. And don't bother screaming, no one will hear you. So you're pretty much screwed aren't you?"

Everything seemed to spin as I hit the ground. I slowly come out of the stupor I was in. As the fog from my brain cleared, I felt the pain emanating from my cheek. The melon headed freak hit me! How dare him!

"You bastard, I dare you to hit me again." Rage and adrenaline cloaked the pain as I stood to face my prey. This time I was aware of Johnny's approach. I ducked under of one of Johnny's rights, grab the knife I hid in my pants and with a quick thrust, impaled him in the neck.

Blood flow from the wound and sprayed the sand. Johnny fell to the ground as blood continued to flow from the mortal wound.

I did it!

I feel absolutely thrilled. That prick is dying, and now I can deal with Sarah. I approached Sarah as she cowered in the fetal position. Bloody knife in hand, I knelt down next to her. She tried to scoot away but I grabbed her hair.

"So, you are about to pay for your treacherous ways. Are you ready to die?" I asked, as I stroked her hair. It felt amazing.

"P-please don't."

The happiness is returning. I can't believe I'm off to a great start. My revenge will be sweet. Oh, how I love it when everything works out.

"I can't, because you hurt me." I pressed the bloody knife to her neck. "And everyone that hurts me must die!" Holding her head down, I sliced her neck. I stood and stepped out of the sandbox. I watch with fascination as Sarah's blood mix with Johnny's and sunk into the sand.

Damn it. Why do I feel sad? Why do I feel remorse?

'_Because you're weak.'_


	4. The Inner Demons

A/N: The smell of winter, burning wood! R & R plz!

'The Inner Demons'

* * *

"Who said that?"

Who the hell has the balls to call me weak? I just killed the only person who I ever loved! How the hell am I supposed to feel?

'_Well like a God, of course.'_

"Who's there?" I spun around the park, looking for the voice. Who dares to test me! I just killed my girl and another and this person dares to call me weak for showing some compassion. Screw them.

'_Compassion is for the weak. You are weak!'_

"Come out."

No answer. Are they afraid of me? Do they know what I will do to them when I find them!

"I said, come out now!"

Still no answer; How dare they. Anger me in such a way. I sighed and looked around me. The blood had stopped flowing from the bodies and sunk into the sand. I better leave before anybody finds me here.

I started to walk out of the park, but I stop. I slightly turn my head. How stupid of me! I forgot to do something. Stupid me!

I walked back to the sand box and grabbed Plank. What did Johnny see in this piece of shit anyway? It's a disgusting piece of firewood. What use does it have?

Wait, I know! A weapon!

I slid Plank into my pants and covered it with my shirt. The board may come in handy later.

Now it's time to leave. My work here is done. I can't dwell on the past; I can't think of Sarah, I have to continue my mission.

Leaving the park, I couldn't stop thinking of the voice. Who the hell has the gull to torment me! If I find that person, I promise that they will die before me. I will slice their wrists and watch as they slowly bleed out. What fun that will be!

But, that voice. It sounded so familiar.

Wait… someone is following me. I can hear footsteps behind me!

I'm in the open, I can't kill anyone now!

Turn my head; see who it is without drawing attention…good God its Rolf! I can't kill him now! I have to plan for him! AH!

Maybe if I ignore him, he will go away.

"Fluffy, the son of a shepherd needs your assistance!" Damn.


End file.
